Power
by Ellechillin
Summary: Tony and Tea are both Alphas, that's clear as day...A possible romance that sparks...Tony/Tea


_Author's Note: Hello all, I've seen only one episode of Skins…I hope you enjoy my little fic. I would do Tea if she was a bit older…just saying. My husband gives me permission! Enjoy!_

_With luv in fanfic_

_Elle_

_None of the naughty Skins characters belong to me. _

Good Friends Are Hard To Find

Michelle's dead weight crushed Tea's as they collapsed on Tony's bed. Tea cursed under her breath frowning as she wiggled from underneath the weight of her friend. Michelle had one too many beers with enough pills to make the fattest fuck collapse into a deep slumber. Tea couldn't take Michelle home in this state and she was too much fun to leave yet. No one threw a party like Tony could throw a party. His parents were away and the house was packed with all kinds of people and delightful "treats".

Tea took off Michelle's shoes ad covered her with the comforter that always freaked her out. _Spiders, really Ton?_ She shook her head.

"Oh look at this sight, what a good friend you are." A sly voice came from behind.

Tea turned around with her half smile "whatever Tony" she said ready to walk passed him.

They hadn't been alone in a room together. (She wasn't counting the nearly comatose Michelle.) Sine they almost fucked on the couch...The feeling that were stirred, Tea had to admit it shook her up inside.

"I'm tired of you avoiding me." He said cutting to the point.

Tea laugh, she had to admit...He did look good in that grey polo and black jeans. "Get out of my way." She said trying to shake him off and out of her path. He stood firm.

Tea pinned him against the wall, her right bare thigh spread his legs apart a little further as her breast pressed into his solid pecks. She tilted her head, making her lips get close enough to smell the mixture of rum and weed on his breath. Her hands planted on his waist just enough to make him gasp...ever so slightly.

She had the power. Always had with anyone she'd ever encountered. Why did Tony think he was any different?

"Why would I be avoiding you? I haven't returned your text because I can see the infatuation that you have with me will become a nuisance. It will taint our group. This will never work." she looked him up and down. "I'm just not into it." she said stilling wearing that half smile.

Tony kept his cool composure...Tea felt like she was looking in a mirror. As if he wasn't fazed by a word she had said. Very different from her last "flavor of the week", bitch threw a drink on her.

"Are you done?" he asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Tea nodded slowly, their lips brushing lightly with the movement of her head. Tony remained perfectly still. Not reacting to the teasing. She couldn't read the expression on his face and didn't like that too much.

He smirked "good, I'll put those lips to better use than talking shit."

Tea felt his strong hand gripped the back of her neck pressing his lips on hers. She never realized how strong he was. Tea didn't realize until it was too late that her back was against the wall with Tony pinning _her _against the wall.

She felt his hand hiking up her already short dress, ripping off her flimsy inexpensive thong that she got from Forever 21. She was so caught up in his kisses. His touch. Their lips that she forgot something. Until she turned her head. _Michelle_. Tea came to her senses and tried to fight back.

"Tony stop it." she hissed, looking towards the bed.

Tony looked annoyed at the interruption not even looking at the bed. His right hand kept probing until he found her clit and smiled. "You don't understand yet do you? No shut up and let me fuck you."

He slammed her with a little more force on the wall tickling her clit at the same time making her moan out loud. She quickly covered her hands over her mouth. Tony pried her hands away.

"None of that. You wanna moan, you moan." he ordered, dropping to his knees.

Tea shut her eyes tight as her hand automatically went to his head guiding him to eat her out. She didn't want to think of betraying a friend that never did anything to her. She didn't want to think of anything except his touch. It was all that she had been thinking about for the past week.

Tony brought Tea to the point that she was going to lose her sense and then stopped. "You're not allowed to cum yet." he said licking his lips standing back his feet.

Tea heard his shoes come off. Saw that his pants were off. Guided his shirt off his body. Watched as he got the spare blanket out of his closet and lay it on the floor. Let him take off her dress. She never looked at the bed when she laid down naked with her legs spread. Watched as Tony chucked the empty condom wrapper to the side, sliding the condom on his dick. She'd never seen a dick up and close like this and wasn't sure if...if...it would fit.

She knew what would come next...

Tony caressed her hair. "Look over there." he said looking at the bed.

She did what she was told and didn't understand why she did it. Michelle's back was to them. She wouldn't be up for hours but Tea still wondered. Could Michelle wake up?

Tony kissed her lips looking down at her "She's weak. Nothing like us. Pathetic. Don't feel bad about this. It was going to happen eventually. The strong naturally seek out the strong. Now breath."

She didn't have a chance as he pushed into her. Tea face scrunched up at the pain, biting her lip to the point of bleeding. Tony muttered a curse as he pushed to fit his dick inside of her.

Sure Tea had sex before (lots of it actually)...but not with a boy. Ever.

The pain. The burning. It faded after a while.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not bothering to whisper. Tea could only manage to nod as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm okay to speed up. It'll feel much better when I do."

She nodded, wanting to be quiet.

Tony smiled "I want you to say it."

She smirked "I want you to speed up, Tony."

He nuzzled her neck, licking her spot as he sped up.

It did feel better. It did make her cry out. It made her hold him tighter to her and him to her. Most importantly she had a orgasm.


End file.
